1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image pickup apparatus having an audio output unit.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, there is a digital camera having a speaker arranged above a stroboscopic unit (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-57730).
The speaker is arranged so that an-opening surface thereof is parallel with an upper surface of the camera and an audio sound, a warning sound, or a focus sound is generated from a louver (vent hole) formed in the upper surface of the camera.
However, since the speaker is arranged above the stroboscopic unit, a height of camera is large. Further, since the louver is formed in the upper surface of the camera, waterdrop such as rain or the like directly enters an opening portion of the speaker, causing an inconvenience such as deterioration of sound quality or the like due to the defective operation of diaphragm paper.
Although there is a digital camera in which a water-repellent sheet is added between the louver and the opening portion in order to prevent such an inconvenience, the costs are increased in correspondence to the sheet.
Since the speaker opening portion and the camera louver are too close to each other, a camera cover is vibrated by a sound pressure from a speaker and what is called a chattering sound is generated, thereby deteriorating the sound quality.
Since the louver is located near the edge portion of the upper surface of the digital camera, there is also such an inconvenience that the louver is covered by the operator's hand in dependence his holding state and he cannot sufficiently hear the sound from the speaker.